


【装神农鬼】霸道总裁的纯情小魔女

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 农鬼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en
Summary: 最后有惊喜。你们猜，猜错了是你信了我的邪





	【装神农鬼】霸道总裁的纯情小魔女

王琳凯礼节性的敲了两下门，听门里传来一声 清冷 的“进”，才敢将自己手里的房卡对准门锁。

金主正坐在沙发上，头发湿漉漉的被毛巾盖着，穿着白色浴袍胸前露出一片引人遐想的小麦色肌肤，一脸冷淡的望向站在门口的他。

房间门被悄无声息的推开，陈立农面无表情的审视着小步挪进来的长发女孩。一件包臀的修身连衣裙，裙子下摆堪堪遮住挺翘的臀部，显出女孩姣好的身躯。他的个子高的不同寻常，脚上还踩着细细的高跟鞋，要不是体格纤细他甚至有些怀疑这是个男孩。

到底是在 期待 什么……他心里些微遗憾的感叹着，面上却毫无波澜。

“你是个模特？”

“嗯……是”

女孩抬头匆匆瞥了一眼又慌忙低下头，粉色长发垂下来遮住他的脸，只露出一小节尖尖的下巴。陈立农摩挲着自己的下巴眯了眯眼。

“叫什么”

“琳……琳琳”

女孩进来之前就被告知金主是某大公司的总裁，貌似对娱乐圈有点兴趣，经常做一些投资，而且出手大方。就是性情高冷怪异并且非常难伺候，能爬上他的床的女人屈指可数。现在这位传说中的金主就站在自己眼前，果然也只有发抖的份。

正胡思乱想着，就看见一双白色拖鞋映入眼帘。下巴被倏然捏住，对方抬高的手肘让他扬起了脸。

“怎么不抬头？”下巴被掐的有点疼，他被强制的面向对方“我有那么丑让你看都不想看一眼？”

眼前的男人有着一双细长的下垂眼，可能是缺少睡眠眼下盘伏着微微的青黑。

他笑起来一定很可爱。女孩兀自胡思乱想着，嘴上却乖巧的回答。

“没有，是我……有点紧张，您比我想象的年轻太多了。”

女孩无措的揪了揪袖口的荷叶边。

陈立农似是被他的 青涩感染 ，轻笑一声松了手，转身向床边走去。

“脱吧”

“？？？”

女孩好像没听懂陈立农的话，仍然站在那里闪着无辜的大眼睛。

“我叫你自己脱衣服”陈立农也懒得废话，解释一句就惬意的靠上了床。

陈立农确信自己已经说的很清楚了，那个叫琳琳的女孩仍然纠结的捏着裙角犹豫不定。

“怎么，还要我帮你脱？”陈立农悠闲地靠在床头，一脸戏虐的看着他。

“我……我先去洗个澡……”

“站住！”陈立农危险的眯了眯眼睛“我有叫你离开吗？”

他伸出一根手指往自己方向勾了勾“过来”

对面女孩站在原地磨蹭了一会，眼见陈立农变得不耐烦的神情，最后还是磨磨蹭蹭的挨过来。

陈立农满意的看着跪在床边的女孩，嘉奖似的摸了摸他的头。

“记住，我从不缺女人”

陈立农嘴里说着，双眼却目不转睛的盯着女孩，看他纤细的手指聚拢，然后握紧了自己的拳头。莹白的手背上泛着青色的脉络，就好像圆润的玉石。

陈立农伸出一只手包裹住女孩握紧的粉拳，顺势将他拉到怀里。

女孩因为这突然的动作双手一下子按在陈立农浮了一层薄汗的胸膛上，滑腻的肌肤触感让他手足无措的挣扎起来，慌乱间扯开了浴袍的一侧衣襟。

被女孩拉下来的浴袍挂在小臂上，陈立农胸膛大敞，气定神闲的搂紧他的细腰，敛眸微笑的样子仿佛是安抚自己猎物的狼，任女孩抚摸着自己的光裸上身吞口水。他贴在女孩耳边闷闷的笑，“你就这么急？”

“我没有！”

女孩立刻停止了动作，老实的将头埋在陈立农的脖颈间，一动也不敢动了，只听得陈立农胸腔微震。

陈立农笑够了，看着怀里乖乖伏在身上的女孩，贴近他的脖颈，在发间深吸一口气。

“你好甜”

“我……我要去洗澡了”女孩受不了这突然间暧昧的气氛脸颊发热，嘴里喃喃嘟囔着也不管陈立农听没听清就坐起来转身要从床上离开。

“等等，我要看着你洗”

陈立农伸手把住他想要移开的大腿，顺着光洁的肌肤向上探索而去，转眼就摸进了紧紧包裹着臀部的裙子下摆，将短裙后方撑出一只手的轮廓。

“啊っ！”陈立农的大掌恶趣味的捏了一把他屁股上的软肉让王琳凯短促的叫了一声。这种被人侵犯的陌生感触让他突然开始后悔今天的冲动。

他触电般推开身下的人往卫生间走去，途中还因为高跟鞋崴了几下。

陈立农悠闲的跟在他身后来到卫生间门口，在女孩关门的一瞬间伸手阻住门板。刚贴在额前的碎发被他一手撸到脑后，光洁的额头终于让陈立农散发出属于公司高级领导人的威压。

“这不过是你情我愿的潜规则，如果一开始就抗拒的话，根本就什么都不会发生。”

陈立农仿佛看出女孩眼中的压抑和嫌恶，清晰的吐出他最不想听到的事实。语气仿佛只是与人聊天。

无情的话语直击女孩的心脏，事已至此，他只得一再安慰自己要把握机会。

“我懂了……”女孩说着拉上卫生间的门，门口的陈立农却一动不动。

“哦，想明白了？”陈立农斜靠在墙边露出了一个笑。

“那你还在这里干什么！我要洗澡了！”

“当然是看美人沐浴了。”

金主这么会撩人，想想竟然有点心动。

王琳凯被撩拨的脸颊通红，随即又开始气自己没骨气。

“不洗了，我就这样，你爱上不上。”

“很有脾气嘛，琳琳。”陈立农将他逼锝紧贴在卫生间的墙上，“你成功的引起了我的兴趣，如果是你的话，说不定可以试试？”

竟然还是老土的壁咚……王琳凯在心里翻着白眼，却不得不承认这个视角确实让人心跳加速。

穿着高跟鞋的女孩几乎和陈立农一样高。他深吸一口气，目测了一下位置，闭起眼睛就往陈立农嘴唇亲去。

自己的嘴唇没碰上预想中的柔软，反倒被坚硬的牙齿叼住。女孩被对方咬住下唇的动作吓了一跳，猛地睁开眼睛却被陈立农的大掌盖住，

“接吻都不会吗，闭眼睛。”

他顺从的闭上眼，黑暗中感到陈立农的舌头探了进来。女孩脑子里云雾弥漫，觉得空气消耗殆尽，陈立农疯狂的从他嘴里夺取空气，窒息的迷幻感让他双腿发软，顺着墙往下滑。陈立农支起一只腿架住女孩脱力的身体，双手隔着光滑的衣料揉捏着他的臀瓣。不满于隔着衣料的望梅止渴，陈立农一边亲吻一边摸索着，终于顺着裙边的一个小开角用力一扯，顺着拼缝将包臀短裙硬生生撕成高开叉，粉色的蕾丝内裤侧边从开叉处露出一个小角，勾引着人探寻那裙下景色。

王琳凯两眼一黑，这衣服都是什么质量，怎么一撕就破。他错开脸躲避着亲吻正想要说话，被陈立农用一只手指挡在唇边，不太满意的耸着眼

“嘘……别说话，专业一点”

女孩似乎没意识到危险继续挣扎着想要破坏气氛，陈立农并不顾他的挣扎，只把他死死圈在怀里。惩罚般的将女孩的舌头用牙齿轻轻咬住从樱唇中扯出，宛如吸果冻般吸吮着舌尖。女孩的舌头被陈立农吸得发麻，小口微张吐出一串串娇哼，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流下来。

嘴上过完了瘾，陈立农意犹未尽的离开女孩的唇，又将两根手指插进琳琳嘴巴里，搅动他的口腔，和里面灵活的小舌嬉戏起来。女孩的舌头卷着陈立农细长的手指，只是这样就已经软成一团，全靠陈立农用另一只胳膊揽住才不至于瘫在地上，身体里难以言喻的情欲膨胀让他从脖颈到耳尖都呈现出羞涩的粉红。

“记住，少说，多做。”

陈立农喑哑着嗓音警告，随即挑眉用被女孩含过的两根手指在空中绕了两圈。

女孩照着陈立农的示意背过身，乖顺的将上身贴在墙面上。

陈立农对他顺从的态度很是满意，他用嘴衔住衣服背后的拉链，将它一点点拉到底部，在拉链尽头的尾骨凸起上轻轻咬了一口。听到头顶一个软绵绵的轻哼，他站起身来欣赏着面前的身体。女孩因为伏在墙上而支起的蝴蝶骨，光洁的后背，脊柱沟一直延伸着在尾骨处化作一个节点，隐秘在拉链尽头的股缝若隐若现的掩藏在内裤蕾丝的深处。

“脱内裤。”陈立农简短的命令。

女孩颤抖着撅起臀部将蕾丝内裤退下一半，短小的裙摆在被陈立农撕开之后更加难以遮住裙下风景，撑开的裙子边缘隐约露出粉嫩的菊穴。

是的，这位金主难伺候的原因，就是因为他喜欢gang交。

“果然同别人不太一样。”

呼吸随着目光的下滑愈加浑浊，陈立农看见因为突然接触外界空气的紧张，有几滴透明液体从紧缩的穴口里被挤出来，想来是已经做好扩张。他向前跨出一步将腿挤进女孩的双腿间隔着浴袍用裆部在股缝间磨蹭几下，灰色内裤里形状明显的性器已是坚硬如铁。

女孩感受到股间的硬物，羞愤和恐惧夹杂着在他脑中盘旋。还没等他犹豫要不要停止荒唐的卖身，就被掰开臀瓣一穿到底。

“嗯啊……好大” 女孩被瞬间逼出眼泪。

突如其来的异物感让女孩汗毛都竖起来，身体里被比肠壁还要滚烫的硬物填充，女孩小口的抽气来平复心中想要呻吟出声的满足感。身后的人似乎并不准备给女孩缓冲的时间，再次从甬道里抽出，然后又猛冲进来，将女孩顶的一个踉跄。

“啊哈……不要了，啊……好痛……嗯啊”

陈立农的性器在女孩的肚子里横冲直撞，自己的小腹仿佛要被戳出形状来。女孩受不住这样的挺动，唇齿间溢出破碎的呻吟。

身后的男人掐着细腰闷声抽插，完全不带一丝怜惜。女孩无处使力，一波波袭来的快感让他死死扣住墙纸，甚至把图案都抠了下来。

“呃呃呃……慢一点……呃呃……不要呃……这么快。”

陈立农默不作声变本加厉，解开女孩背后的内衣带，顺着光裸的后背摸进去却触到厚厚的胸垫和一片平坦。陈立农心里一惊，又觉得有些好笑。他若有所思的继续着身下的动作，指尖摸索着探到那两颗凸起，重重的拧了一下。

“啊哈……”女孩一个激灵，眼角又多了些泪水积蓄。

“平胸就平胸嘛……至于吗？”陈立农调笑着，衣服里的手不停的揉捏着女孩胸前发硬的两点。

“唔嗯……我好累……嗯啊……我，啊……站不住了……啊啊啊……”

女孩踩着高跟鞋，被陈立农操的有点站不住，话也说不完整，双腿打着颤直往下跪。

陈立农也觉得这么做不尽兴，便捞起女孩软成一滩水一样的身子引着他往床边走。两人的下身还连在一起，每走一步都生出肠壁与性器的摩擦，女孩被刺激的无法走路，几乎是被陈立农一路抱到床前。

女孩澡没洗成，两人舌头纠缠着从卫生间又折腾回床，歪歪扭扭双双陷进松软的被褥里。陈立农将已经被自己撕烂的短裙撩起来，一抬头却将女孩震惊的眼神看了个正着。他往下一撇，眼睛唰的就亮起光芒，随即笑了起来。

这可真是一个天降的惊喜。

女孩的蕾丝内裤服帖的包裹着臀部，前面却鼓鼓囊囊的塞了一团。

琳琳，原来是个他。

没人知道陈立农其实更喜欢男孩子。

陈立农眼眸一暗，送琳琳来的人真是打了一手好算盘。

王琳凯的裙子突然就被陈立农掀起来，接触到冰冷的空气的大腿内侧立刻起了一片鸡皮。被自己隐藏的秘密突然间被袒露在别人面前，竟让他有一丝兴奋。蕾丝内裤里原本软软的一团隔着内裤动了几下，从内裤边里探出头来。

陈立农一把扒下他的蕾丝三角内裤，微微挺立的性器完全暴露在空气之下。王琳凯曲起膝盖将腿微微内扣，满脸羞愤的伸手欲挡，却正好露出了粉嫩的穴口。

这个时候再忍绝对不是男人，终于可以放开手脚尽情释放，陈立农解开自己的浴袍随手扔下床。

他没有脱下王琳凯的裙子，只为了方便一把将裙子另一边也撕开来。他的两条细长的腿就被他略显粗暴的掰开到最大，也不管两只高跟鞋还挂在脚尖，便一个挺身又冲了进去。

“嗯啊……！”王琳凯被陈立农插的一个挺身，从床上弹起又摔回去。

“陈立农……啊哈，你不要嗯……以为你有几个臭钱……就可以随便对待我！”

“是我还太温柔吗，你还能这么硬气的和我活蹦乱跳？”陈立农微微喘息着加快了速度。

“嗯嗯嗯……我实在混不下去……嗯啊……我还可以去地下唱rap！”王琳凯揪紧了身下的床单无意识的将其揉成一团。

“哟，你就这么想堕落？”陈立农停下动作，将性器抽出大半，只留龟头卡在入口处。

似是听到什么笑话，他眼角挤出笑纹，又转瞬间收起笑容，脸上一片阴霾

“那你告诉我，不想红你今晚怎么会在这里？”

“我tm还不是因为……呃啊——”

陈立农抢在他说完话之前猛地一个挺身。

“女孩子家家的，别总说脏话。”

陈立农报复性的翻来覆去的折腾着，熟门熟路的去摩擦他的敏感点。王琳凯被插的脚趾蜷缩，大腿根不停的抽搐着并不拢腿，双腿大张，在陈立农快速的抽插中尖叫着射了出来。

陈立农气定神闲的在王琳凯射过以后瘫软的身体里又继续抽插了一会，才意犹未尽的抽出来射在他被撕的破破烂烂的裙子上。

低头看看，王琳凯双眼还没能对焦，仍然是精神涣散的状态。

他将王琳凯抱到浴室将两个人清理干净，终于舒适的躺在床上。

陈立农小奶狗一样拱到王琳凯身边，在他耳边期期艾艾的吹气，

“我还没玩够诶，要不要再演一次？”

王琳凯一个鲤鱼打挺，却因为全身酸痛再次跌进床里。

“还来？不了不了，我明天还想下床……”

“那好吧……”陈立农扁扁嘴，转眼又邀赏一样凑在王琳凯眼前，“你说我演的好不好？”

“你tm就不能温柔点？”王琳凯揉着腰埋怨道，“高冷总裁也不至于上床都这么强硬吧？农农你心里的总裁到底是什么可怕模样……”

“总裁嘛……当然要man，帅，有型啊，不冷酷一点怎么符合人设啦”

刚刚运动过后的陈立农丝毫不觉得疲惫，只兴奋的在王琳凯耳边叨叨，“不过琳琳你女装真的太好看啦……我本来演戏的后来也忍不住真的想要了诶。”

王琳凯无语的只剩翻白眼，不想理会身边的陈立农。

“好了嘛，不要生气了啦……下次换你调戏我好了啦……”

“真的？你可说好了，下次我要演流氓！”王琳凯终于活了过来，“你就等着被我调戏吧哈哈哈哈……唉哟……嘶……你个小兔崽子……”

“我错了……我给你揉揉哦……”

“琳琳”

“嗯？”

“生日快乐”

“……”

花絮：

陈立农晚上急匆匆进了家门衣服也没脱就嚷嚷到 “赶快收拾收拾，我们出门啦”

“去哪啊这是？”

“给你过生日，今天陪你演个世纪大片”

所以当王琳凯站在豪华总统套房的大床边看着陈立农从他那个黑色双肩包里掏出假发，连衣裙和一系列只看过没用过的东西的时候，王琳凯仿佛被雷劈了。

“这就是你说的世纪大片？你确认这不是狗血偶像剧？”

“怎么了嘛，世纪大片的演员都是从狗血偶像剧开始演的啊……”

王琳凯用两个指头捏起女式蕾丝内裤，“兄弟，这是什么低俗的粉色啊，你到底什么品位？”

“我买都买了啦，我可是特意为了你的生日准备的哦，今天我们来演总裁包养小明星的戏！我来当总裁！”

“？？？我的生日你来当总裁？”王琳凯真想当场走掉。

“可是这个衣服我穿不下嘛……”陈立农又开始用委屈的狗狗眼看着王琳凯了。

王琳凯穿戴完整的站在宾馆房间门外，恶狠狠的捏了捏拳头……真是每次都败给陈立农那个小奶狗的眼神。

叹了口气，敲了两下门，听到门里迅速进入状态的一声“进来”

能怎样，还不是得宠着？

=======================================================================

大家有没有注意到文中一直是用女孩来称呼琳琳，只有琳琳想要吐槽和出戏的地方我标记名称写的是王琳凯？


End file.
